1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child resistant container. More particularly, this invention relates to a child resistant container that can be made primarily from paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous references describing child proof or child resistant closures. The majority of these closures fall within one of three categories: bayonet (push and turn) type closures; closures that require the user to align elements to open; and closures that require the user to squeeze structural elements before removing a cap. The present invention falls within the last category.
Bayonet (Push and Turn) Type Closures
Bayonet type closures require the user to push down on the closure to release one or more inwardly projecting elements from slots located on the neck of the container, and then rotate the cap in one direction only.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,223 discloses a bayonet type closure comprising an adapter that threads on the threaded top of a bottle, and a cap that can be screwed onto the adapter. Co-acting resilient skirts bias the cap upward. To remove the cap, the user must push down on the cap and twist, thereby releasing cap projections from adapter ramp lugs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,265 discloses a cap requiring a push and twist motion to remove. Pushing down on the cap allows inwardly extending lugs to clear notches in the bottle, while twisting the cap counterclockwise allows removal of the cap.
Align Elements to Remove Cap
Some child proof closures require the user to align elements (such as arrows) on the cap and container to allow a projection on one part to pass through a channel on the other part.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,926 discloses a child proof cap that can be removed only after the user aligns a tab on a safety ring with a notch on the cap to allow inwardly projecting fingers on the safety ring to pass through release grooves on the cap. To remove the cap, the user pushes down on the safety ring. Once the safety ring has been slipped off the cap and the cap is no longer locked around the ring, the cap can be pulled or snapped off the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,746 discloses a bimodal (childproof and non-childproof) closure comprising an inner cap and outer cap. To remove the outer cap from the inner cap when in the childproof mode, the outer cap must be rotated until retaining tabs are aligned with channels. Pushing down on the outer cap will then disengage abutments in the outer cap from abutments in the inner cap, allowing the user to twist off the outer cap.
Squeeze Tabs and Lift Cap Type Closures
Another type of child proof container is one requiring the user to squeeze diametrically opposed tabs or other structural elements to disengage projections from recesses or other structural features.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,496 discloses a cap which can be opened by squeezing diametrically opposed areas of the cap, thereby allowing locking protrusions to surmount an annular bead located on the container body, then rotating the cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,409 discloses a child proof closure system comprising a cap and vial in which diametrically opposing latches on the cap are engaged by a peripheral ledge on the container. To open the vial the user pushes tabs on the cap which causes the latches on the cap to disengage from the peripheral ledge, allowing the cap to be removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,348 discloses a child resistant flip type cap in which outwardly biased retainer latches in the cap body engage retention lugs in the cap. To remove the cap a user must squeeze the latch-release pads on the body to disengage the latches, allowing the cap to flip open automatically.
While these and other references describe child proof containers that may be suitable for their particular purpose, there exists a need for a child proof container that can be made primarily of fiber based components.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a child proof container in which the cap and container body can be made from fiber based materials such as spirally wound paper.
Another object of the present invention to provide a child proof container comprising a separate locking ring affixed to the inside of the cap, the locking ring having detents that engage openings in the container body.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a low cost, easily recyclable child proof container.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.